Eliwood
" Mother... Father... Please...forgive me." - Eliwood's death quote Eliwood(エリウッド, Eriuddo?) appears as one of the three main characters on Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken, and is the father of Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi. History Eliwood was born of the noble house of Pherae, his father was Lord Elbert and his mother was Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend was Hector the younger brother of the Marquess Ostia. These two attended school together and as they grew older their friendship grew as well. Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken Lyn's Story By chance one day when Eliwood was scheduled to meet with Hector he stumbled upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl (Ninian). After he set about rescuing the girl he met Lyn and decided to see if he could help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. However all he could accomplish was to convince Caelin's neighbors to at least remain neutral. Eliwood's story Eliwood is a noble on a quest to find his father, who had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal. His objectives soon change, however, and Eliwood fights a group of assassins called the Black Fang. As the story progresses, Eliwood comes to battle with Nergal's morphs (zombie-like creatures, some of who are sentient), Nergal himself, and a renegade Fire Dragon to save the world. To defeat Nergal, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous Rekka no Ken or "Blazing Sword", which was used by Roland, the founder of Lycia. Depending on his supports, he can wed Lyndis, Ninian, or Fiora, and becomes the father of Roy. Starting Stats Strength: 5 Skill: 5 Speed: 7 Luck: 7 Defense: 5 Resistance: 0 Movement: 5 Constitution: 7 Aid: 6 Affinity: Anima Promotion Gains Hp:+4 Skill:+0 Speed:+1 Luck:+0 Def:+1 Res:+3 Move:+2 Con:+2 Aid:+2 Initial Class:Lord Promotion to: Knight Lord Additional Weapon after Promotion: Lance Growth Rates Hp:80% Str:45% Skill:50% Speed:40% Luck:45% Def:30% Res:35% Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi At the start of the game, he is beset by illness, so he decides to stay at Castle Pherae to not be a burden on Roy, he then sent his son to Ostia and hired Dieck's mercenaries to help him. However, he and Hector can be used as playable characters after you beat the game in the link arena and the battle maps. He comes as a Paladin. Support Endings Eliwood and Fiora-Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy who will become a great hero. Eliwood and Lyn - The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Eliwood and Ninian- Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. Supports that have no Ending Marcus Lowen Harken Hector? Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters